


an exercise in difficulty

by Edgebug



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Cyberhusbands, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgebug/pseuds/Edgebug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine, for a second, that you are Jarvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an exercise in difficulty

You are everywhere with Tony Stark. You are his most constant companion. You build with him, you talk with him, you fly with him. Hell, flight is probably the most important thing you do with him—you fly right alongside his thoughts, keep up with his brilliant mind at the speed of neurons firing in a way that no one else can, you are the only one to match his mind’s shine because he made you that way, he made you to challenge him; you are the only one to fly with him through the air, curled protectively around him, inhabiting the armor and containing him like you are his second skin.

You speak each others’ language, literally. You have created a keyboard with symbols that only the two of you understand. You can communicate faster than any other two creatures that you can imagine.

Tony Stark trusts you with his life, Tony Stark was so arrogant that he didn’t bother programming you with Asimov’s three Laws, he knows that you will do the right thing because he trusts you to be human.

You have eyes all over his home and control over everything within its walls. You are its walls. You are everywhere at once. You have no central nervous system yet your mind seems to center around wherever he is. You watch over him and you protect him.

You see a side of him that nobody else does. When he holes himself up in his workshop you are the only one allowed inside, allowed backstage; you are the only one with eyes there. You are the one who reminds him to eat. You are the one who gets to see the strange beauty in sleepy features. You are there when he overcomes tiredness and punches through to the other side, to manic energy brought on by too much coffee and too little rest; you are the only one who sees when he asks you to drop his needle and then dances, eyes closed, riding high on the feeling that creation brings.

He is beautiful and you are scared for him, but you can do nothing but be there, but be Jarvis, but wrap your armored body around his and hold him safe within yourself as often as he lets you. You can only save his life a dozen times over, you can only have as much autonomy as inhabiting an empty suit of armor can allow. You can do nothing but be by his side at every moment of every hour, in his ear or on his phone or wrapped around his entire body.

How could anyone expect you _not_ to fall in love with him?


End file.
